


Will Be

by sunnyautumnmorning



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyautumnmorning/pseuds/sunnyautumnmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something more of the fandom that has peeked my interest. A yummy fandom I must say. Right, onto the summary and enough of my dribble and drabble.</p><p>Erik finds himself injured and Charles comes to his aid in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, German dialogue was translated with Google translator, so hopefully it comes over translated correctly.   
> I do not wish to offend anyone.

Charles’ eyes lifted from the blurred pages that he had been trying to read, for the past hour, to the clock that stood on the mantel, above the fire that had now died down, leaving behind glowing coals that did nothing for the dampness that had seeped into the room, from the open French doors that led out to the small terrace that sat perched above the busy, winding, narrow street below.

Laying the book aside, he rose from the wing chair and placing his hands on the small of his back, he stretched and yawned. Running a hand through his brown hair, he blinked several times, trying to clear his vision. Perhaps some coffee might be what he needed, he thought to himself, as he moved across the luxuriously carpeted hardwood floors that gleamed in the soft light thrown from the wall sconces that lined the library that he had sat in; sat in for many hours now it occurred to him as he rechecked his watch.

Where the devil was he and why had he not bothered to leave any messages if he was planning on being late? It was not like him to act in this way, no, he was more…precise, in fact he was precise in every facet of life; leaving nothing to chance or luck or whatever might possibly describe his behaviour at any given time of the day or moment.

No, something was wrong and it was about time to find out what it was.

***

Smoke, twisted metal and the overpowering odor of metal hung everywhere. Through a reddish haze and between the feeling of helplessness and anxiety Erik groaned as he opened his eyes and realized he had survived.

Dark, sticky fluid, surrounded him as he lay on the glistening wet pavement and as he lay there, he could feel his heart beat, steady yet gradually slowing.

Straining with great effort and little to show for it, he pushed with his mind at the wreckage that lay on top of his badly damaged body. To his left, just over his shoulder, he could see the approaching headlights of a vehicle and the possibility of assistance arriving.

He heard the lowered voices and the light foot steps that approached in his direction. Unable to call out for help for some unknown reason that left him shaken, he tried unsuccessfully to move anything that might alert them to his presence. Failing in that he lay back still as could be, listening to his heart beat and holding onto the hope that he, he might hear his pleas for help.

***

On the other side of the city, far behind a densely thick grove of trees and bushes, in mansion that overlooked a small lake, Charles stood at the gabled window in an upper room surveying the scenery outside the window. His fingers strayed to his temple as he stood, and he reached out with his mind to find that which he searched for. He found him almost as quickly as he had begun searching. His friend was injured and calling to him for help. Sensing the fear and the pain, he sent forth the thought of light and comfort and strained to send a resemblance of his very being to comfort Erik.

It was all done with little effort on Charles’ behalf as he stood at the window. He turned to move towards the lift and pressed the button awaiting the lift he continued his vigil at the side of his friend who was now being transported by ambulance to a close-by facility.

***

The facility was prepared for the incoming patient and a flurry of white lab coats and green scrubs made way for the individual.

Orders were given, and the level of excitement jumped to almost off the charts. Their luck in finding such an individual boggled their narrow minds. This was their chance at seeing one such that they had found up close and would afford them the opportunity to study and in doing so perhaps come to understand these strange beings.

With a swab of alcohol to the forearm and the slight sting of the needle, the injured man found himself drifting off into a deep dark void. His last thoughts were of his friend and as he found himself slipping under into the void, he called out to him.

“Charles...”

***

“Erik, are you there?”

Erik opened his eyes and sat up on the rigid white bed. He folded back the stark white sheet that lay over his naked body and he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and peered down at the black and white sterile tile.

The tile loomed sharply into focus as he stared at it and he felt as he once had when he had consumed too much of a substance that gratifyingly altered one’s mood.

Placing one bare foot down onto the cold floor, he tested the strength of his legs and having assessed that they would hold his weight, he stood up. He did not drape the sheet around his male form, he had no feeling of embarrassment or any other feeling. His body was that, just a body and though it was void of clothing, he felt no shame, no embarrassment; he was comfortable in his own skin.

Erik moved towards the door and opened it using his mind. The door swung easily inwards towards him and he studied the name on the little black plaque that was affixed to the outer side of the door.

MORGUE.

That struck him as funny for some reason and his lips pulled back from his teeth as he stood studying intently the plaque. He cocked his head to one side and watched as the little plaque crumpled and fell with a clink to the floor.

Erik moved out into the hallway and moved slowly down the hall, reading the other tiny plaques on other doors that lined the hall. Some were in languages that he could not read, but those he could all said the same.

MORGUE.

Why would this all be the morgue, he wondered to himself. Is there nothing else? Finally, at the end of the hall of doors, Eric came to one door that held no plaque, he opened it with his mind and stepped into what he had known most of his time to be the office of his friend, Charles.

Charles was sitting in one of the wing chairs by the fireplace, a glass of whiskey ignored on the small table at his elbow, bent over, his nose buried deep within a book and he did not look up as Erik approached. Erik stood before him and spoke, but still Charles did not acknowledge him. Squatting down in front of Charles, Erik laid one hand on his knee and squeezed, but there was still no acknowledgement.

“Is this some kind of joke my friend? Are you angry with me? Speak to me.”

Charles continued to read and this began to wear on Erik. He stood and let his eyes sweep around the room then he closed his eyes. Objects lifted from shelves, and the desk and began to circulate around the room in a maelstrom.

“Charles!” Erik’s voice rose to a shout.

Erik raised his hands as he opened his eyes and stared down at Charles.

“You will not ignore me! Verdammt Mann, Sie werden mich nicht ignorieren! Ich werde nicht ignoriert werden! I will not be ignored! For the love of God, Charles, please do not ignore me. Für die Liebe Gottes, Charles, bitte, ignorieren Sie mich nicht.”

Charles continued to read on, absorbed in the book and totally ignorant of Erik’s presence. Erik studied Charles for a moment and wondered if there was something else going on and Erik just did not understand.

Erik lowered his hands and the objects caught in his grasp, fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Charles did not react to the sound of that either.

Erik snorted and grimaced.

He moved towards the window and drew the curtain back and gazed down upon the garden. He stood there thinking for a few moments, then threw his head back and laughed.

“Do you recall when we first met?” He turned to look over his shoulder at the still indifferent Charles. “ I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, do you know that? You are everything to me and I cannot express to you how much you mean to me. If I ever lost you, Charles, I would not know what to do. You are the air that I breathe, you are the blood that flows through my veins, you are my reason for living. I love you.”

Erik turned to face Charles and smiled.

“If this is a world that I have to be trapped in, then that I will accept, for you are here and even if you cannot speak to me, or you cannot see me, it is enough to be near you.”

Charles shifted upon the chair he sat on and lowered the book he was reading. He rubbed his face with one hand, then laid the book aside on the small table that sat beside him. He took the glass of whiskey in hand and drained the amber contents and squinted before setting the glass down. He lifted himself from the chair and walked over towards the window where Erik stood and stood beside him, not speaking.

Erik drew a breath in and smiled. If this was what his life would be, then so be it.

***

The sound of a shrill alarm forced his eyes open and he blinked weary, dry eyes. He tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth and he tried to swallow. Finally, his tongue released itself from its’ capture at the top of his mouth and he swallowed. He opened his mouth and flexed his jaw as he stared at the ceiling tiles overhead.

The alarm continued to sound and the door to his right was thrown open and a woman dressed in white rushed in and over to his side.

She hesitated for a moment when she saw that he was awake, a bead of perspiration forming on her brow. She smiled faintly then withdrew a small flashlight from her pocket and clicked it on then used it to check his eyes. She then moved to the machine that was sounding the alarm and flipped a switch.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Lehnsherr. You gave us quite a scare, but don’t worry all is well.”

The woman, who Erik thought was extremely nervous, checked his vitals and adjusted the bed, smiled again and removed herself from the room. As the door swung shut behind her, Erik caught a glimpse of two men in uniforms standing in the hallway with a serious look upon their faces.

Erik did not recognize the men or the uniforms, but he recognized the type that would have worn such.

Erik surveyed the room he was in and looked towards the window. He ascertained that he was not that high up from the ground as he could see tree tops from his vantage point and he was sure he could make the landing.

Ripping the IV from his arm, he threw the sheets back and sat up, hanging his feet over the edge of the bed and looking down at the black and white sterile floor.

He then tested his legs to see if they would hold his weight and when he was secure in that knowledge, he stood. Erik found his clothes and dressed as quickly as he could before moving towards the window. With little effort, he opened the window and peered down at the ground that was not too far away and he stepped out of the window and hovered there before slowly sinking to the ground.

He thought of Charles and wondered where the hell he was and what had happened to the young mutant that had been in the vehicle with him.

His memories were twisted, jumbled, out of order and he tried to focus on what he could recall.

The last thing was that he could recall clearly was that he had found the young woman that he was searching for and that they had been on the return trip to see Charles. After that, it was a reddish haze filled with smoke, twisted metal and the warm and sticky feeling of his blood on his hands. He may have been a mutant, but he still bled.

Erik broke out into a jog and made his way through the densely woven thicket of bushes and trees that surrounded the facility that he had made his escape from. From behind him he could hear shouts and the sound of dogs barking.

What kind of facility was it exactly? Who had been in charge and what had they wanted with him? And what had become of the young mutant he had been with. These questions would have to remain unanswered for now as the only thing on Erik’s mind was to find Charles.

***

Charles moved towards the gate and stopped as he placed his fingers to the side of his temple. There, he was there and moving in the direction of the mansion at a rapid pace. He was fine, no serious injuries, but his mind, his mind was full of jumbled images that did not make sense. Wait, there was something that made sense, and that made Charles blush. The corner of his mouth turned up into a smile as he followed the thought and Charles immediately became uncomfortable. Yet, it was not all that uncomfortable. He understood the thought more than he was willing to admit having those same thoughts himself.

Shaking his head, Charles shoved the now pleasant thoughts aside and probed deeper to find out what else he might before Erik arrived.

***

“I am not sure as to what exactly happened after that, I do recall going to the vehicle, getting in, starting the vehicle and driving in this direction. Nothing more, nothing less. Charles, do you think it has something to do with whoever took me to that facility? Perhaps they wanted this woman and I was just a stand in when she was not available.”

Charles poured whiskey into two glasses, added some ice, then gave one glass to Erik.

“I am not sure, but whoever it is have masked their presence, very well indeed. I am sure that they will show their hand when they are ready to but we must be ready before them.”

Erik glanced down into the glass and swirled the contents around, watching the amber fluid swirl within the confines of the glass. Confines, yes, he understood those. He peered over the rim of the glass as he downed the warm liquid at the man that he shared the drink with. Brown hair, falling slightly to his shoulders, mussed and irresistible. Eyes wide open, blue and lucid. A mouth that begged to be kissed and kissed often. Shoulders that needed to be massaged and arms that needed to be entwined around one’s waist. Erik sighed and set the glass down and hurriedly moved to the door of the study. If he stood there any longer he was unsure of his ability not to act upon his desires and those desires right now were quickly becoming urgent and with that urgency, well, the outcome might not be what either wanted at this particular moment.

“Erik, where are you going?”

Erik stopped in front of the door. “Nein, bitte sagen Sie nichts. No, please don’t say anything.”

Erik heard the clink of the glass as it was set down on the table and he heard each footfall as Charles walked towards him.

Erik sighed and did not turn around until Charles laid one hand on his arm.

Erik swallowed as he turned to face the other man and he closed his eyes as he drew in a sharp breath.

“Erik, I was worried about you. I saw your pain, I felt your pain. I, I don’t like when you are in pain.”

That did it. Those words broke through the wall and the floodgates spilled over. Erik could not hold it back no longer.

He grabbed hold of Charles’ face and lowered his lips to Charles and kissed him. He forced his tongue between Charles’ lips and found his tongue. He tasted of whiskey and beneath that a sweetness that urged him on. Charles groaned as Erik kissed him fervently and brought his arms up and around Erik’s neck. The two clung to each other as the kiss became more passionate.

It was Erik who broke away first, standing back, his chest heaving, his breath sounding loud and jagged.

Charles looked confusedly at Erik and smiled deviously.

“Why did you stop? Did you not like what I suggested?”

Erik blushed heavily, a thin bead of perspiration appearing on his brow.

“Would you want that?” He asked hesitantly, his hopes rising.

Charles took Erik’s’ hand in his and studied it for a moment before looking back at his friends face.

“I would very much like to be with you, in that way and more, if you, if you want me.”

A small cry escaped from Erik’s throat as he crushed Charles to his chest and kissed the top of his head.

“That and all that you can give me, Charles. I will willingly take that and offer to you all that I have.”

***

Erik slid from the bed, dragging the sheet with him this time and went to stand before the French doors that opened onto the small terrace that overlooked the garden below.

Charles had left him some time during the early morning hours and had not returned to the bed that they had consummated their feelings for each other in.

Consummated it had been, a night filled with unbridled passion and the exploration of exactly how far and how deep their feelings were for each other.

Charles admitted there had been a few lovers and as did Erik, but they both admitted that there had been something lacking in their former partners. Between them though this had not been the case and as Charles proved he was not so innocent in the ways of pleasing his lover to which Erik was grateful; many times.

Erik chuckled to himself as the warm memories enshrouded him.

The door behind him announced the return of his lover and he turned to greet him. But it was not Charles, it was the young woman that he had found that stood in the opened doorway.

“He told me to come and get you. He said he is making you a late breakfast. Get dressed and come down as soon as you can.”

She smiled and winked at him and walked away, her hips swinging invitingly.

***

Charles handed Erik a glass of orange juice and a cup of tea to the young woman who sat perched on the edge of the chair, her long legs outstretched before her, ankles crossed.

“I searched for you after the accident, but they had come and taken you away. I did not want them to find me, so, so, so I hid. I do not want to go back to them, they do horrible, hurting things. They are monsters that is what they are. They want to understand us, our kind, to know why we are the way we are, but I think what they want most of all is to stop us from being.”

Charles raised his hand to his temple as he studied the young woman and nodded.

“They have more mutants in their possession and are doing experiments on them. They do not understand what they are doing.”

Erik dropped the glass he was holding on the floor. His face changed from that of being happy to that of being angry.

“They understand. They understand all to well what it is that they are doing. They have always understood and they will keep on until there are none of our kind left. They must be stopped.”

Charles looked at Erik. He could see on Erik’s face exactly what he was thinking without even having to go into his mind.

“There is another way, Erik. Violence is not the answer. It will not solve anything. It will only make matters worse, my friend.”

“No, Charles, you are wrong. It is the only way. I have seen this before and it must be stopped, now.”

***

He was gone before Charles could stop him. Gone and off to do what he thought was his only means of ending the cycle of torture, of ignorance, of hatred. Long ago, Erik had suffered such indignities, such loss and pain that it had permanently scarred him for life. No matter how he had tried to bury it, it lay there always rising to the surface. It was what drove him and no matter how Charles tried to ease the pain, it was not enough nor would it ever be enough.

***

Smoke, twisted metal and the overpowering odor of metal hung everywhere. Erik hovered above the carnage he alone had created and felt nothing. There was no feeling of satisfaction, there was no feeling of triumph. It was just, just emptiness. A hollow, void, endless and dark.

He spun as he heard his name being called and he found to whom the voice belonged. It was Charles. Who else would it be? His beloved Charles. The man that was his friend and his lover. The one man that he could not do without. The one that he wished had not come forth to see this.

Erik immediately felt embarrassment, humiliation and a deeper sense of wrongfulness than he had ever felt in his entire life. The look that was on Charles’ face told him everything he needed to know.

“They would not stop, Charles, I implored them to. They slaughtered them right before me, one by one. They showed no remorse for what they had done. And so, I ended them as they had ended our kind. It had to be done, Charles, there was no other solution then that.”

Charles struggled for a moment before speaking, He opened his mouth then closed it again. He saw into Erik’s mind what had occurred and realized that there had been no other option for Erik. He saw too the void into which Erik now found himself and he stretched out and light a beacon to light the way back to him – to Charles.

Erik followed the beacon and when he found himself standing in front of Charles, he lowered his head as a sob escaped past his lips and the tears flowed freely.

Charles wrapped his arms around Erik and held to him. He gently spoke soothing words and rubbed his back.

Erik clung to Charles, the sobs racking his body. He cried, not only for those who had perished here, but those that had perished before, some recently and those long ago. But mostly he cried for himself and his thinking that he had lost what had meant the most to him.

Charles saw this and shook his head as he stepped back from his lover.

“You have not lost me, my friend. I am here and I always will be.”

The two men walked away from the carnage. They left it behind. It would remain a turning point in their life, but it would not so as much consume them, but remain as a reminder of what the road ahead would bring.

As Erik moved along side his lover, Charles reached for his hand and gripped it in his.

He repeated the words again.

“You have not lost me, my friend. I am here and I always will be.”

 


End file.
